It is not clear whether patients with coronary artery disease (CAD) and no or only mild symptoms have episodes of silent ischemia and whether these are related to exercise test parameters. Therefore, we studied 40 patients with 48-hour Holter monitoring and exercise treadmill test. This study indicates that approximately half of the patients with CAD and no or only mild symptoms have episodes of silent ischemia during daily life. The presence and magnitude of the ischemia episodes is related to exercise parameters of ischemia threshold and, therefore, can be predicted by assessment of the exercise test.